My Brother My Responsability
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gauvain sait depuis sa première rencontre avec Merlin que le jeune paysan n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être. Personnellement, il s'en fiche.


**My Brother My Responsability**

Gauvain avait su dès sa première rencontre avec Merlin que le paysan maigrichon aux oreilles décollées était plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Parce que, _sincèrement_ , des assiettes qui vont se jeter toutes seules à la tête des ivrognes ? Contrairement à ce que tout le monde raconte, Gauvain a une cervelle qui fonctionne sans être endommagée par l'alcool, merci beaucoup.

Et puis, il y a eu ce drôle de nain sur son pont, qui a parlé de « force » et de « magie » en les voyant arriver, lui et Merlin.

Et aussi le feu dans le château de Jarl, une heureuse coïncidence qui leur a permis de se tirer d'affaire. Comme tant d'autres heureuses coïncidences. En fait, là où va Merlin, les branches tombent sur la tête des brigands, des racines font trébucher les chevaux ennemis, et le bois pour le feu est toujours sec alors qu'il a plu comme vache qui pisse la veille au soir.

Alors oui, Gauvain a compris. Personnellement, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça : à Caerleon, ce n'est pas plus bizarre d'avoir de la magie que d'avoir des cheveux bruns ou un grand nez. Si Merlin est un sorcier, et bien, Merlin est un sorcier, voilà.

Alors le jour où il rentre sans frapper dans l'antre du dragon – c'est-à-dire l'infirmerie de Gaius – et tombe sur Merlin en train de bouquiner tranquillement tandis que la lessive de la Princesse se fait toute seule, il le salue aussi joyeusement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sauf qu'à cet instant, la magie se dissipe – et le linge tombe par terre, oh, c'est Arthur qui va être content, tient – et Merlin devient si blanc qu'une statue de marbre passerait pour bronzée à côté.

« J'ai pas perturbé ta concentration, j'espère ? » s'inquiète le chevalier.

Au lieu de répondre normalement, Merlin devient encore plus pâle – un vrai tour de force – et se recroqueville sur lui-même, et Gauvain sent son estomac faire un nœud bien compliqué façon marin.

« Hé, ça va ? » demande-il en s'avançant.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout sombre dans le chaos.

Parce que Merlin se met à hurler comme si on était en train de le brûler vif et ses yeux virent au doré alors que les affaires de Gaius s'envolent ou explosent. Gauvain évite de justesse de se faire assommer et plonge sur le sorcier pour essayer de le calmer – si jamais quelqu'un vient voir ce qui cause tout ce foutoir, les explications ne seront pas une partie de plaisir.

Mais il a beau frotter le dos de Merlin et lui répéter que tout va bien, le jeune paysan persiste à verser un torrent de larmes en bafouillant des syllabes incompréhensibles en raison de la virulence de ses pleurs. Il finit par vomir sur le chevalier quand Gaius revient enfin de sa course.

Au grand soulagement de Gauvain, le médecin s'empresse de mettre un terme à la crise de plus en plus prégnante : en l'espace d'une minute ou quelque, Merlin est dans son lit, abruti par un sédatif, et le chevalier se retrouve à subir un interrogatoire en règle.

Lorsque Gaius apprend que Merlin a été surpris en train de faire de la magie, il devient presque aussi pâle que son pupille.

« Je vous en conjure, ne dites rien de ce que vous avez vu » supplie-t-il.

Gauvain hausse un sourcil vaguement confus.

« Vous me prenez pour qui ? » demande-t-il.

« Pour un chevalier d'Arthur. »

Et la réponse fait l'effet d'un coup de poing au noble sous couverture. Parce que c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se rappelle ce que Camelot pense de la magie. Et quelles procédures sont suivies quand on découvre des sorciers.

Quand on découvre quelqu'un comme Merlin.

« Mais je suis l'ami de _Merlin_ » proteste-il dès qu'il a retrouvé sa voix.

« Je vous en conjure, ne dites rien. »

C'est seulement après avoir promis de se taire que Gauvain voit le vieillard s'affaisser de soulagement et se sent l'envie de rendre son déjeuner.

A la place, il part dans ses quartiers, et le lendemain, il se défoule avec un peu trop de hargne sur Arthur pendant l'entraînement à l'épée.

Seulement, Arthur constitue une cible bien trop appropriée. Parce que c'est lui qui dirige Camelot. C'est lui qui a le pouvoir d'annuler la loi interdisant la pratique de la sorcellerie. C'est lui qui a le pouvoir de sauver Merlin de la mort sur le bûcher.

Et il ne s'en sert pas.

Gauvain sait qu'il est irrationnel. Après tout, Arthur ne sait pas que son valet de chambre est un sorcier. Arthur regarde Merlin et voit seulement un paysan insolent qui a un don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis.

D'accord, Merlin est ça. Mais avec la magie en plus. Avec un don qu'il n'a pas demandé, qu'il n'a pas cherché – parce que Gauvain _sait_ que la magie ne s'apprend pas, on naît avec – et qui lui vaudra de se faire exécuter si jamais on vient à le découvrir.

Gauvain a découvert le secret de Merlin. Et Merlin a cru que le chevalier allait le dénoncer. L'envoyer au bourreau comme si ça allait de soi.

Le chevalier brun ne sait pas s'il veut secouer Merlin comme un prunier ou le serrer contre lui au point de l'étouffer. Parce que depuis le temps, le valet devrait savoir qu'en dépit de son ivrognerie et de sa tendance à courir le jupon, Gauvain est un ami fidèle. Quand il décide que quelqu'un est son ami, il le soutient contre vent et marée.

Et Merlin est l'ami de Gauvain. Peut-être aussi un peu le petit frère qu'il n'a jamais demandé – chieur, trop bavard, collant et cœur saignant, et par-dessus tout, _fragile_ – mais qu'il se coltine avec une joie inattendue.

Et les petits frères, c'est la responsabilité de l'aîné de veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien et de les soutenir quand bien même c'est complètement déraisonnable.

Quand Merlin se réveille après un jour passé sous ses draps, c'est ce que lui dit Gauvain qui s'est planté fermement à côté du lit et a refusé de se laisser mettre dehors par Gaius.

Merlin ne le croit pas, bien sûr. Tant pis. Gauvain a des années pour le lui répéter. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier comprenne que ça n'est rien d'autre que la vérité.

C'est ce que font les amis, après tout.


End file.
